Perspektywy
by Alvair
Summary: Zbiór czterech miniaturek.   Malfoyowato.
1. Ławica

**Ławica**

**

* * *

**

Kiedy ją wspominam, widzę ławice białych rybek, ocierających się o kostki.  
Małe, łuskowate kształty, nie wydające żadnego dźwięku, lecz poruszające wodą tak, jakby ich ogony były jej częścią.

Kiedy ją wspominam, mam wrażenie, jakby jej obraz przeciekał przez moje palce, niczym rozrzedzone nicością powietrze.

Kiedy o niej myślę, jedyne co widzę, to krzywy uśmiech, i dłoń ojca w jej włosach, tak, jakby on był tą wodą otaczającą ławicę małych rybek. Tak, jakby ona stawała się jego częścią. Jakby pozwalała w siebie wrastać, jakby on stawał się po części nią, jakby jego ręka w jej włosach, stawała się jej dłonią w jego.  
Ich włosy miały ten sam, biały, chłodny odcień.

Gdy stoję przed jej, już pustym, pokojem, czuję mdłości, pełznące od dołu brzucha aż do gardła. Obrzydliwe dżdżownice,wypełniające mój przełyk.

Drżę opowiadając synowi o jego dziadku. Kim był. Jak wyglądał. Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół imponującej postaci.  
_-Tato? Dlaczego nigdy nic nie mówisz o babci?_  
Dzieci są mądre. Scorpius jest mądry. Czasami myślę, że on wie, że ona tam jest, że leży tuż za drzwiami, wciąż oddychając, ale nie będąc już żywą.  
Jak ławica małych, białych rybek, bez celu pływająca wokół stóp brodzących w fontannie.  
(Być może, mój syn nawet wie, dlaczego nie chcę o niej mówić. Ale, lepiej by nie wiedział.By nigdy nie musiał się dowiedzieć.)  
_-Cicho Scorpiusie._  
Kiedy ją wspominam, spoglądam na drzwi jej pokoju, mając nadzieję, że tego dnia też nie wyjdzie z niego. Że po prostu umrze, i nie będę musiał już nigdy więcej o niej myśleć.  
_-Ale dlaczego? Ja mógłbym mówić o Asto... o swojej mamie cały czas, cały czas tato!_

Kiedy ją wspominam... dłonie ojca są zanurzone w jej włosach, a jego ciało, jego wzrok skupiony na niej. Jego oczy należące do niej. Jego usta stworzone tylko po to by móc ją całować. Jego pieniądze by obsypywać ją prezentami.  
Jego nasienie, by dać jej dziecko- zabawkę. Jego dziecko, by należało do niej.  
Jego duszę, przeciekającą przez jej palce.  
Jej oddech, stający się jego życiem.

Tak jakby wokół nie było nikogo poza nimi.  
Tak, jakbym przez nią, przestawał dla niego istnieć.


	2. Jego żona

**Jego żona**

* * *

Poduszka wciąż pachnie nim, jak gdyby odszedł zaledwie kilka chwil temu. Jak gdyby wciąż istniał gdzieś blisko.  
Jeśli przytulę się do niej, mam wrażenie, że uda mi się zatrzymać jego ciepło.  
Ze strata nie będzie taka dotkliwa.

_I znów będę mogła być całością. _

.  
Gdy Draco wchodzi do pokoju, i pochyla się nad moim łóżkiem, unoszę twarz, chowając ją w jego koszuli.  
-Mamo?

_Jeszcze tylko chwilkę, synku._  
_Jeszcze tylko chwilkę._

Gdy zamknę oczy, odetchnę twoim zapachem, tak podobnym do jego, a twoje białe włosy dotkną mojej twarzy (o tak, włóż rękę w moje włosy, proszę!) być może poczuję się jakbym była z nim. Pozwól sobie, wyrosnąć na swojego ojca, a być może będę cię kochać.  
Być może wtedy ja... pozwolę sobie na to.


	3. Włosy

**Włosy**

* * *

-Ty jesteś moją babcią?  
Kobieta wygląda trochę jak mama – to znaczy Astoria, bo przecież była młoda jak mnie urodziła, za młoda by być „mamą" czy „matką".  
-Babcią? - blade usta, ze zdziwieniem powtarzają moje ostatnie słowo.  
Wygląda na to, że też nie pozwoli mi nazywać się...  
-Narcyzo? - pytam zniechęcony. Kolejna osoba, do której muszę zwracać się po imieniu. Tylko tata nigdy mi na to nie pozwala.  
Podobnie jak nie pozwala mi otwierać tych drzwi.  
Ale uśmiech leżącej na łóżku kobiety jest zbyt przyjazny, bym mógł się wycofać.  
-Chodź, tu mały głuptasku.  
Wyciąga do mnie swoje dłonie, i gdy podchodzę - przytula mnie.  
-Wyglądasz jak mój syn – mówi cichym, słodkim głosem.  
Unosi głowę, i znów się uśmiecha. Powoli i leniwie. Podążam za jej wzrokiem i drętwieję.  
Ojciec opiera się o futrynę, a na jego twarzy widzę niesmak mieszający się z zaskoczeniem.  
-Twoje włosy Draco... były kiedyś tak ciepłe jak jego, jak twojego syna. Teraz są tylko takie zimne... takie białe. Takie jak miał On. Jesteś taki jak on... jesteś nim.  
Przyciska mnie do siebie niczym bezwładną maskotkę. Czuję ze zaczyna mi brakować oddechu, jej ręce są tak chude i zimne, i silne.  
Ojciec wchodzi wreszcie do pokoju i wyswobadza mnie z jej ramion, biorąc mnie na ręce.  
Jest taki ciepły...  
_-Przyprowadź mi tu jeszcze kiedyś Dracona, Lucjuszu. To miły szkrab prawda? Szkoda że jego włosy są wciąż tak ciepłe, jak jasne promienie słońca. Dlaczego nie potrafię go pokochać? Czy gdyby stały się niczym skute lodem..._


	4. Kobieta, która nigdy nie kochała

**Kobieta, która nigdy nie kochała**

_._**  
**

* * *

Co jakiś czas dopadają mnie wątpliwości. Dlaczego tu jestem? Co tu jeszcze robię? Niczym mucha zwabiona na słodki lep, pozwalająca oczarowywać się pięknem, bogactwem i doskonałym słownictwem.  
On mnie nie kocha. Nigdy mnie tak nie pokocha.  
Nigdy nie pokocha mnie tak, jak ja chciałabym kochać jego.  
Więc ja też nie potrafię go kochać – kochać mężczyznę pozbawionego wszelkich uczuć.  
Mimo, że zawsze marzyłam o życiu w miłości. O owijaniu się nią, oddychaniu nią, wypełnianiu jej cieniem swoich płuc.  
_On nigdy mnie nie pokocha._  
Powtarzam sobie to każdego ranka, po każdej nocy, w czasie której z trudem powstrzymuję się przed powiedzeniem mu tych słów.  
Jest doskonały, jest idealny, jest wszystkim tym, czego pragnie moje ciało, czego pożądam, dlatego wmawiam sobie że to nic, to nic, że gdy podczas naszej nocy poślubnej wyznałam mu miłość, pobiegł wymiotować w łazience; nigdy do tego nie wracaliśmy.  
Czasami mam nadzieję, że to co czuje do swojego syna przejdzie na mnie. Że powie: Astorio, chodź do mnie. Chciałbym cię przytulić, wpleść dłoń w twoje włosy, chciałbym mieć cię tylko dla siebie. Zapomnijmy o całym świecie. Bądźmy tylko My. Tylko Ty i Ja.  
Ale on ma dla mnie czas tylko w nocy, gdy jest tak ciemno że nie widzę jego twarzy, gdy nie musi patrzeć mi w oczy. I tylko, jeśli mały Scorpius nie będzie się bał burzy.  
Czasami wolę, gdy nasz syn śpi z nami. Wtedy nie dopadają mnie wątpliwości, czy ten kogo przecież nie kocham, w ciemności przypomina sobie jak wyglądam w świetle dnia, czy może wyobraża sobie kogoś innego.  
Kogoś, kim nie jestem ja.

Draco nie lubi mnie ignorować. Ale to robi, po prostu przypadkiem, mimochodem.  
Niemal zawsze spóźnia się na obiad, bo przecież tuż przed nim musi odwiedzić matkę. Do sypialni przychodzi dopiero gdy zgaszę światło, ale jego dłonie wynagradzają mi to wszystko, przynajmniej do czasu gdy nadchodzi poranek.  
Nigdy nie pozwala mi budzić się w swoich ramionach, a od moich włosów odsuwa się zawsze z takim wstrętem, że już w pierwszym roku małżeństwa ścinam je niemal na krótko.  
I, oczywiście, nie kocha mnie.

Gdy kolejny raz zupa stygnie, stając się niemal niejadalna, odchodzę od stołu ze złością, i podążam na drugie piętro. Jedyną osobą, która może wchodzić do pokoju dawnej pani domu jest Draco, ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza, nie teraz.  
Gdy tylko otwieram drzwi, zastygam bez ruchu.  
Draco siedzi pod ścianą, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, a przed nim, niczym upiór klęczy jego matka.  
-Lucjusz, Lucjusz – śpiewa, czesząc włosy mojego męża harpimi, powyginanymi palcami. Jej zbyt długie paznokcie drapią jego skórę, zostawiając ciągnące się na jasnych pasmach czerwone ślady.  
-Tak, bardzo cię kocham Lucjuszu, spójrz na mnie Lucjuszu, Lucjusz, Lucjusz...  
Jej dłonie, jego dłonie, jego... różdżka leży zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego palców, drgających lekko, tak, jakby z całego serca chciał móc zacisnąć je na niej... a jednocześnie nie miał siły po nią sięgnąć.  
Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę jak płacze.

Bez słowa obserwuję, jak wreszcie udaje mu się od niej oderwać i wstać. Jak zaciąga ją do łóżka, delikatnie, i czule.  
Jak zapewnia ją, że ją kocha, i że zawsze będzie przy niej, a z każdym kocham ona uspokaja się coraz bardziej, a on wygląda coraz słabiej i gorzej.  
Nie zauważa mnie, i nawet nie stara się dotrzeć do łazienki, tylko tuż za progiem opada na dywan i wymiotuje, drżąc jak przy smoczej ospie.  
Ale nie protestuje gdy ocieram mu usta, i czyszczę wszystko kilkoma cichymi zaklęciami.  
-Tak jest zawsze? - pytam, i zaraz mam ochotę ugryźć się w język. Mimo wszystko odpowiada mi.  
-Czasami jest lepiej.  
-Czasami?  
-Bywa gorzej – szepcze, opierając się o mnie.  
-Dlaczego więc ciągle do niej chodzisz?  
-Jest moją matką.  
-Kochasz ją.  
-Nie. Czasami staram się przestać ją nienawidzić.  
-Draco... - nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nie wiem co zrobić, nie sądzę nawet by była dla nas jeszcze jakaś nadzieja.  
Nie potrafię go kochać, nie po tym co widziałam. Nie po tym co widziałam. Nie takiego.  
Ciągnę go do sypialni, nie przejmując się obiadem, i zaczynam go rozbierać, rozpinając guziki jego szaty. Dokańcza sam, automatycznie zsuwając materiał z ramion. Przez chwilę zapiera mi dech – zawsze go dotykam, ale nigdy nie widzę. Teraz wiem, że i wygląda doskonale.  
Dopiero przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się, widzę na jego szyi i klatce piersiowej, czerwone, płytkie ślady.  
-To ona?  
-Czasami.  
Unosi głowę, ale nadal nie patrzy mi w oczy.  
-Czasami?  
-Czasami chcę ją po prostu z siebie zmyć, zedrzeć...  
-Draco. - w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuję się przed przytuleniem go. Tak jak ona, gdy przyciskała go do swojej piersi, zamykając go w swoich ramionach. Więżąc.  
Pozwalam mu by mnie kochał, odwracając twarz, i patrząc w ścianę; pozwalam mu płakać i odsuwać się ode mnie. Pozwalam mu być wolnym.

Jego ramię owija się wokół mojej tali i wreszcie wiem...  
nie można oddychać miłością, nie można się nią owinąć, i zasnąć w niej. Nie wolno się nią karmić.  
Bo, gdy odejdzie ten kogo kochamy, zamiast pamiętać piękne chwile, i pielęgnować wspomnienie, zostanie pusta skorupa. Ten kto żyje miłością, tak jak żyła nią Narcyza, nie potrafi już kochać nikogo więcej.  
Prawdziwa miłość...  
-Kocham cię – wyznaję Draco, gdy leżymy blisko siebie, a nasze ciała dzielą jedynie milimetry.  
Nie kocham go silnego i niedostępnego. Nie kocham go tulącego naszego syna, i tańczącego z nim w ramionach w ogrodzie.  
Nie kocham go słabego, w niewoli zwariowanej matki.  
Ale kocham go teraz, odsłoniętego, pięknego, spokojnego. Teraz, gdy jest sobą.  
-To dobrze. Kiedyś...

_...kiedyś on będzie wstanie mi odpowiedzieć, nie mając przed oczami jej obrazu. _  
_ Wystarczy, że będę na to cierpliwie czekać. _


End file.
